Hey Cinderella
by Itsjustshe
Summary: A look into the three years of Lee and Amanda's lives set to songs from Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella
1. 10 Minutes Ago

**Disclaimer:** "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

 **A/N** This is a response to a challenge in the SMK fanfiction rock facebook page by Janet Hill to write a fic based on a song from a musical. Cinderella (the original Rogers and Hammerstein 1965 movie to be exact is one of my favorites. Unfortunately, I couldn't pick just one. Thank you to the "Golden Girls" for the beta and suggestions, as always, most appreciated. Thank you to Richard and Oscar (Rogers and Hammerstein) for writing such an inspiring tune, thank you to Kate, Bruce and the rest of the cast and crew for making such an incredible show that we are still discussing it 33 years later but most of all, thank you to my faithful readers to sticking with me for the year (wow) that I've been writing. Nothing I ever thought I would do but with your encouragement, I continue to do so. Now for (I hope) your reading pleasure...

 _ **Ten minutes ago, I saw you  
**_ _ **I looked up when you came through the door  
**_ _ **my head started reeling  
**_ _ **you gave me the feeling  
**_ _ **the room had no ceiling or floor.**_

Lee ran down the busy platform trying to avoid crashing into many of the early morning commuters who were mulling about aimlessly. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen he had deprived himself of since resting to catch his breath was not an option when you have two Russians hot on your tail. Just a few more yards and he would be on the train where he could hand off the package and finally stop relax. Turning, he looked behind to see how closely he was being followed. The men had been with him all night long but now seemed closer in the light of day. He had to figure out a way to get the information to Special Agent Guthrie without being seen.

Looking around the platform, he saw her. Not sure why, out of all the people strewing about, he'd picked her, but something drew him to her. Maybe it was her kind eyes or the way she carried herself with a confidence rarely seen or just maybe she was convenient; he wasn't certain, but he knew instinctively that she would help him. The moment he touched her, an electric current hit him full force. He pulled her closer, whether it was to shield him from his pursuers, to make his urgency felt by her or just an inexplicable need to hold her close, he didn't know, but what he did know was with a little persuasion and the Stetson charm, she would help him. One look into her eyes and his heart beat even faster, if that were possible. The magnetic force, whether real or imagined, made it hard for Lee to pull away from her, but both of their lives and maybe the lives of many others depended on it. Turning away, Lee ran in the opposite direction insuring his pursuers continued to follow him and not realize that the woman actually had the information they wanted. Did she pass off the package? He wouldn't know for sure until he made it back to The Agency. Looking back, he realized it wasn't when, but if.

 **Ten minutes ago, I saw you.  
** **You looked up when I came through the door.  
** **My head started reeling  
** **you gave me the feeling  
** **the room had no ceiling or floor.**

Amanda sat in her car waiting for the waiter to deliver their food while her boys and their friend jostled each other in the back seat. Her mind wandered to the stranger she met yesterday morning on the train platform. Who he was exactly, she wasn't sure, but had a feeling she would meet him again. Was he a prankster who thought it would be funny to make her ride the train in her nightgown? No, that wasn't right. Was he some mobster who was using her to pay off a hit man? She knew that cop show she had watched last night had put that thought in her head. Was he a spy using her to pass along vital information to another spy and if so, was he a good spy or a bad spy? Just like her mother's spy novels that Amanda denied reading, the idea intrigued her. She had never met a spy before, even though she lived so close to D.C. her whole life. Well, she didn't know for that sure she had never met a spy before, it's not like they would introduce themselves and tell her that they spied for a living. No, that would never happen. Her neighborhood was as normal and ho-hum as you could get, just like her life. Nothing exciting ever happened, same thing every day, get up, get the boys ready and out to the door to school, housework, errands, dinner, homework and then bed, alone. Every third Saturday, the boys would stay with their grandparents in Chevy Chase and Dean would take her to dinner and dancing, maybe a little romancing. Yup, Ho-hum.

"Mrs. King, Phillip keeps burping in my ear."

"Phillip stop burping and at least say 'excuse me' if you do burp. It's good manners."

"But, Mom, I don't hafta say 'excuse me' cause it's not a real burp."

"You do too, I'm a girl. You need to be politer to me than you do with boys." Jennie stuck out her tongue.

"It's more polite, Jennie, not politer and Phillip, you should say 'excuse me' no matter who it is." Amanda scolded as she looked back on her charges to make sure they hadn't done any damage to her station wagon.

She turned back to the windshield to see a waiter, dressed as a pirate approaching her car. As he leaned forward to attach the tray to her opened window, she realized it was the same mystery man from the day before. How did he find her? What did he want this time? Amanda knew she needed to talk to him. She needed to get rid of the package that was now sitting in the middle of her dining room table, addressed to her aunt for safety reasons, but first she needed to protect the children in the backseat. No matter who this man was, prankster, mobster or spy, she could not, would not, allow him access to her children or any child left in her care. She peeled out of the parking spot, but not without the man who had been foremost in her thoughts for the last day shoving his business card under her windshield wiper. Her mind spun in many different directions as she drove home watching to make sure she wasn't followed.

 **Ten minutes ago, I met you,  
** **and we murmured our how do you dos  
** **I wanted to ring out the bells  
** **and fling out my arms  
** **and sing out the news.  
** **I have found her,  
** **she's an angel,  
** **with the dust of the stars in her eyes.  
** **We are dancing,  
** **we are flying,  
** **and she's taking me back to the skies!  
** **In the arms of my love, I'm flying,  
** **over mountain and meadow and glen.  
** **And I like it so well  
** **that for all I can tell  
** **I may never come down again.  
** **I may never come down to earth again.**

Lee looked down from the staircase as Amanda came into the room. He wondered if she had dressed for the occasion or was this just the way she normally dressed? The two times he had seen Mrs. King, she had been in a nightgown or jeans. He hadn't told her that it was a costume party and that he would be wearing a tux. Why would he? It wasn't like he would be seeing her again. Watching her from the stairs, he wondered what she would look like in a ball gown. Beautiful, probably. Well, since this would be the last time he would be seeing her, he doubted that he would ever find out. Smiling at her as he strolled down the stairs, he noticed her immediate attraction to him. _How could she not be attracted to me? All of the women were,._ Lee thought. The Stetson charm and dimpled smile had aways served him well. As Celeste left, he escorted Amanda to the dance floor with the sudden feeling of needing her in his arms. It was his turn to protect her, just like she had done on the platform yesterday. She had protected him from agents who were after him and he was protecting her from the scrutiny of the other women in the room. Holding her close was his undoing. The smell of her shampoo mingled with her perfume caused his head to spin. What was it about this woman that drew him to her? He had hoped that his dancing skills would impress her, but he found that her skills rivaled his own, giving the couple the appearance of gliding through the air. The distant murmur surrounded them faded to the background as the couple only had eyes for each other.

 **Ten minutes ago I met you  
** **and we murmured our how do you dos.  
** **I wanted to ring out the bells  
** **and fling out my arms  
** **and to sing out the news.**

Amanda crouched behind the car. She knew what she had to do, but did she have the nerve to do it. Searching her conscience for the right thing to do, the only thing she could see were Lee's eyes, his beautiful, expressive, hazel eyes. He needed her, she just knew he did. Taking a deep breath she steeled her shoulders and readied herself for battle.

 **Prince: I have found her.  
Cinderella: I have found him, he's the light of the stars in my eyes.  
Prince: We are dancing  
Cinderella: We are flying  
Prince: And she's taking me back to the skies**

As the helicopter finally settled down to the ground, Amanda allowed herself to think about what she had just done. Never, in all her 34 years, had she ever done something that heroic or, well, stupid. Billy rushed to the helicopter, opened Lee's door and cut him free of his restraints. Hurriedly, Lee raced around opened her door and helped her down from her perch. When her feet touched the ground, her uncontrollable shaking started. Realizing that the first stages of shock had started, Lee wrapped Amanda tightly in his arms once again. Whispering in her ear "You're safe. I've got you." over and over in her ear until her shaking stopped. Pulling back from his tight embrace, Amanda looked deeply into his eyes and felt Lee shudder. Smiling up at him, Amanda whispered, "I am and you do."

 **Cinderella: In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen.  
Prince: And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.  
Both: I may never come down to earth again.**


	2. In My Own Little Corner

**I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse  
** **When I hear a command I obey  
** **But I know of a spot in my house  
** **Where no one can stand in my way  
** **In my own little corner in my own little chair**

Mrs. Marston looked up from her desk when she heard the door open. Smiling at the housewife turned spy, she wondered whether or not Amanda would remember the password today. It had been over a year since she had first graced the lobby with her presence and though the last few months had gotten better, there were still days that Amanda just couldn't remember the password. Mavis had been told by Mr. Melrose to go kindly on the woman who kept Scarecrow in check, but sometimes not following orders and making people quake in her presence added an extra thrill to her otherwise mundane day.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Marston. Did you have a nice evening?" Amanda smiled at the woman who was the gatekeeper to the secret organization in which she had accidently become involved. She always tried to be kind to everyone but showed extra kindness to the woman behind the desk. Amanda thought she always looked lonely. Did Mrs. Marston have someone at home waiting for her? Did she have people she cared for, children, a husband, maybe grandchildren? She wasn't sure. As much as Amanda had tried to get to know the woman, it never got past the polite conversation stage.

Deciding to be sweet today since Amanda's arms seemed to be laden with homemade treats, Mrs. Marston smiled up at the woman and pressed the call button for the elevator under her desk. "Mrs. King, Mr. Melrose would like to see you in his office as soon as possible. Do you need me to get the door for you?" Mavis started to stand from her perch but stopped when Amanda put a plate down on the desk.

"Oh, don't bother getting up. I'll have a free hand once I leave these with you. I know how much you like my black and white cookies so while I was making some for my mother's garden club I thought you might enjoy some over the long weekend."

"Amanda, that was so sweet of you, thank you." Mavis was truly surprised by the younger woman's kindness. Agents, though polite, usually didn't take much time out of their day to acknowledge her, never mind bring her gifts. Lifting the foil from the plate, she was pleased to see the dozen or so delicious treats.

"I hope there is enough there for you to share with your friends or family. I wasn't sure if maybe you would have a nice Sunday dinner with the long weekend and all." Amanda once again tried to find out a little more about the enigma that was Mrs. Marston.

Taking a little bite, she smiled once again at Amanda, "Yes, there are plenty and you really shouldn't have but I truly appreciate it. My daughter and granddaughter are coming for a visit. They are Caroline's favorites. You will have to tell me your secret one of these days so maybe she and I can make them together when she visits me for a week this summer."

"Mrs. Marston, you know I can't give away secrets. It's the first lesson they teach you in spy school." Amanda winked and turned to enter the closet elevator, but heard Mrs. Marston's laugh as the door shut.

 _I wonder what it would be like to recruited to the agency by the world's best agent. Would I be better at it than the housewife from Arlington. Being Scarecrow's protégé would be something. Captured by Soviet agents but somehow escaping and capturing them instead. Helping a Hungarian woman defect and then helping to save her from being kidnapped and brought back to Hungary, to certain death. Saving the Princess from an assassination. Yes, being Amanda King would be exciting. Then I'd have some good stories to tell my parakeet every night._

A sigh escaped her lips as her reality returned with the slamming of the front door alerting her to another arrival in this early morning..

 **I can be whatever I want to be  
** **On the wing of my fancy I can fly anywhere  
** **and the world will open its arms to me  
** **I'm a young Norwegian princess or a milkmaid  
** **I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan  
** **I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made  
** **by her own flock of silkworms in Japan  
** **I'm a girl men go mad for love's a game I can play  
** **with a cool and confident kind of air  
** **Just as long as I stay in my own little corner**

Francine Desmond came through the front door obviously aggravated by something. "Code word for this week is protractor." Francine spat at the woman behind the desk. She took the proffered ID and headed for the closet. It was then that Mrs. Marston noticed the coffee stain on the side of Francine's skirt and realized that she was having a bad day.

"Would you like a black and white cookie, Ms. Desmond?" Mavis took pity on the blonde agent who was usually polite. "Mrs. King made them special for me, but I wouldn't mind sharing if you're having a bad day."

Holding out the plate, Mavis noticed the quick turn Francine had done once Mrs. King's name was mentioned. Amanda's desserts were a highly desired treat around The Agency. "Thank you, it would brighten my day. I just hope it has better luck making it to my mouth than my coffee did this morning. I would have gone home and changed, but Billy's having a meeting that I'm needed at."

Smiling, Francine returned to the closet and headed for the early morning meeting.

 _Now that's a woman to admire: young, pretty, highly intelligent and knows what she wants. What would it be like to be young in this day and age? To compete in a man's world was not something that was possible when I was growing up. You learned how to cook, sew, got married, raised a family and kept a clean house. That's what was expected from me but I would have loved to have traveled on my own and explored the world. I would have been a great spy. Being able to speak three languages fluently would have come in handy when traveling, not to mention my logical mind and knowledge of geography. If only..._

 **I can be whatever I want to be...  
** **I'm a thief in Calcutta  
** **I'm a queen in Peru  
** **I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea  
** **I'm a huntress on an African Safari  
** **It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun  
** **In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry  
** **and I find I forgot to bring my gun!  
** **I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed  
** **when I meet a lioness in her lair!**

The phone rang bringing Mrs. Marston back to the present.

"IFF, how may I direct your call? Oh, Caroline honey, it's you." Smiling Mavis relaxed back into her chair and listened to her beloved granddaughter. "Yes, Nana is very excited to see you this afternoon too. I'll be getting out early today so I'll be home just after 2:00." Scanning the room while Caroline explained that they had just stopped in Philadelphia for breakfast, she made notice of the cameras scanning the area and sat a little straighter. "Have you made plans for us today? I would love to see a movie or we could just rent a video at the local video store and eat dinner in the den. My good friend from work made me a plate of black and white cookies to share with you. If you like them, I'll get the recipe from her for when you come to visit me this summer." Looking up when she heard the door open, Mavis smiled at Scarecrow who stopped and waited for the receptionist to get off the phone. "I have to go now, Dear, but will see you this afternoon. You too."

Handing the badge to Lee, Mavis smiled and realised, _I don't need anything else in my life. It's perfect the way it is._

 **Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner  
** **All alone, in my own, little chair.**


	3. Impossible

**Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage.  
** **Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in** **marriage,  
** **And four white mice will never be four white horses!  
** **Such folderol and fiddle-dee-dee of course, is- Impossible!**

Billy looked down at the final report from the lastest Station One class. Only one candidate had made it through. He had approved Amanda's request for official training just to stop her weekly requests from littering his desk. He thought that once she realized that official training would be more than she could handle, she would be happy with staying unofficial. Civilian auxiliary was where he thought she belonged. Not because he didn't think she could handle the mental part of the job, she had already proven herself as a smart, logical problem solver but he didn't think she could handle the physical part of the job. He knew her aversion to carrying a gun, never mind actually shooting one.

"Okay, Amanda King, you have already proven yourself at Station One, time to get you more training." Billy muttered to himself, not aware that Francine had let herself in through the open door.

"More training, huh?"

Startled, Billy looked up from his desk. "Yeah, I think it's time. If she's going to keep up with Scarecrow."

"Oh, do you really think a simple housewife can keep up with Lee? Come on, Billy." Francine sneered.

"Amanda has proven herself time and again. How many times has she pulled Lee's butt out of the fire? She thinks outside the box; she's bright, brave, determined and is unique in this business." Billy's chest seemed to puff up with pride.

"Well, if you ask me, the only thing Amanda is good for around here is amusement." Francine huffed as she turned on her heel and marched back to her desk.

 **But the world is full of zanies and fools  
** **Who don't believe in sensible rules  
** **And won't believe what sensible people say.  
** **And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible** **hopes,  
** **Impossible things are happening every day.**

 **Impossible!**

 **Impossible!**

Lee quickened his pace to catch up to his superior on his way to the elevator. "Billy, I heard from Emily, she's on her way here from England. She would like some interagency cooperation."

"Yeah, I got the same call from her supervisor. I told him we would help in any way we can." Looking at his watch, Billy kept walking but stopped to push the call button. He had promised Jeannie he would be able to take her to lunch today and he was not going to break another promise.

"She said she needed a little back-up at the Embassy tomorrow night and a safe house, maybe a limo. I'm picking her up from the airport this evening to work out the details." Lee stood in front of Billy blocking his escape.

"Yes, I already have Francine checking into the availability of one of our safe houses and Leatherneck is shining up the limo as we speak. Do you need Francine to go as your date? I'm sure she would love to put another dress on her expense account." He chuckled.

"No, that won't be necessary. Emily and I discussed it and think that Amanda would be perfect company for both of us." Lee's smile was quick, but didn't go unnoticed by Billy.

"Well, good then. It looks like everything will be in place. Give Amanda a call to tell her. I have a very important meeting that I can't miss."

"Yeah, I plan on stopping by Amanda's house to see if she can go." Lee moved out of Billy's way and headed down the hallway.

"You know, Lee, a phone call would be quicker." Billy laughed as he entered the elevator, but was still able to hear Lee call after him, "Tell Jeannie I said 'Hi'"

 **It's Possible! For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage!  
** **It's Possible! For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in** **marriage!**

 **Impossible things are happening every day!**


	4. Falling In Love With Love

**Falling In Love With Love  
** **(Stepmother) Spoken:  
** **This isn't about Love! It's about Marriage!  
** **Have I taught you girls nothing?!**

Francine watched the couple as they crossed the bullpen on their way to Billy's office. His hand rested at the small of her back as usual, her head turned to look at him with a slight smile ready on her lips. She had told Amanda just yesterday that the hero doesn't always charge in on his white horse to save the day. Amanda seemed sad about the fact that Francine didn't believe in heroes, but Francine had been let down too many damn times in the past to keep believing, though yesterday Lee had come to their rescue just in time. It wasn't on a white steed, but it was very damsel in distress rescue-ish.

 **Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe!  
** **Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool!  
** **Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!  
** **Learning to trust is just for children in school.  
** **I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full  
** **I was unwise with eyes unable to see!  
** **I fell in Love with Love with love everlasting.  
** **But Love fell out, with me!  
** **Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe!  
** **Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool!**

So lost in thought, Francine didn't realize Amanda was propped against her desk until she heard her clear her throat and from the look on her face, it wasn't the first time.

"Sorry, Francine, I didn't mean to disturb you but I just wanted to say 'thank you' again for putting up with my rambling yesterday. I know when I'm nervous I can be, well, a bit of a motor mouth." Amanda looked down at her hands not wanting to look the blonde in the eye.

"Other than using a little more of the oxygen than you should have, it was bearable."

"Well, I'm sure you would have been happier if you were alone." Amanda straightened up and started to walk away until she heard Francine mumble, "If I was alone, I'd be gone now."

Propping herself once more against the desk, Amanda asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing at all, just thinking out loud. I really need to get these reports done for Billy. Thank you again for the chocolates." With that, Francine turned back to the computer screen until Amanda gave up and left. With a deep sigh, Francine muttered, "Lee wouldn't have saved me, he only rides his horse for you."

 **Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!  
** **Learning to trust is just for children in school.  
** **I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full  
** **I was unwise with eyes unable to see!  
** **I fell in Love with Love, Love everlasting!  
** **But love fell out, with me!**


	5. Why Would A Fella

**Why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
** **A frail and fluffy beauty.  
** **Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
** **A solid girl like me?  
**

 **She's a frothy little bubble,  
** **with a flimsy kind of charm.  
** **And with very little trouble,  
** **I could break her little arm!  
**

 **Why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
** **So obviously unusual.  
** **Why can't a fellow ever once prefer, a usual girl like me?**

Tiffani and Julie were sitting in the break room chatting when Amanda walked in and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful morning,\ isn't it? I love the feeling of Spring in the air." She continued over to the sink and started washing out the coffee mugs that she had carried in.

"Oh yes, it's an absolute glorious day." Julie drawled while rolling her eyes.

"Though I hear that camping near a swamp under a bright, full moon makes most days beautiful. Is that true, Amanda? Umph." Tiffani tried to swallow the groan that was caused by Julie's elbow in her ribs.

Smiling to herself, Amanda continued to wash the dishes that littered the countertop around the sink before turning. "Well, there are some beautiful moonlit nights at this time of year, it would have been a little nicer to have something soft to lie on, but I won't complain, it turned into a glorious day, so to speak." Amanda drawled back at the two catty women. They wouldn't get to her today. Today she felt… well, sassy.

"Well, I'm sure it would have been nicer to have a sleeping bag to keep you warm." Julie leaned back smiling, waiting for Amanda to fluster.

"No, we were plenty warm, at times, hot even. It was just that the ground was a little hard on my back. It's better now though, Lee really does know just the right pressure to get the knots out. Have a nice day, Ladies." With a wave of her hand, Amanda left the girls stunned.

 **Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink.  
** **But no more pinker than a rose's.  
** **Her skin may be delicate and soft.  
** **But not any softer than a doe's is!  
** **Her neck is no whiter than a swan.**

 **She's only a dainty as a daisy.  
** **She's only as graceful as a bird.  
** **So why is a feller' going crazy?  
**

 **Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
** **A girl who's merely lovely.  
** **Why can't a fellow ever once prefer, a girl who's merely me?**

"You don't think they're **involved** , do you?" Julie asked when she finally found her voice.

"No, Lee would never get involved with a simple housewife. She's a mother. What would he want with that?"

"The same old thing, night after night, makes for very long nights."

"I hear once you get married, you don't like sex anymore. You find all sorts of excuses. 'I'm too tired...I have a headache...I'm bloated. How sexy is that?"

"I've heard that too. Though she's a divorcee, they say that divorcees are over-sexed, whatever that means."

"She is kind of pretty, in that matronly sort of way. I'm sure though once he sees the stretch marks that all mothers have, he will be so turned off."

"Oh yeah, stretch marks, and she's carried two kids. I'm sure there is sagging too. You know they say once you breastfeed, your boobs start to head south. Lee's a breast man."

"Tiff, how would you know that he's a breast man? You've never even gone on a date with him."

"Well, I've heard all about him, and you've never dated him either."

"Why isn't he interested in us? I mean aren't we prettier than her, well now that you finally got that unibrow fixed."

"Yes, we are, and smarter. I mean you did just finished that crossword puzzle."

"Yeah, and those TV Guide puzzles aren't easy."

"So, what does she have that we don't?" Tiffani whined just as Lee walked through the door.

"Him!" They groaned simultaneously.

 **She's a frothy little bubble,  
** **with a frilly sort of air!  
** **And with very little trouble,  
** **I could pull out all her hair!  
** **Why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
** **A girl who's merely lovely.  
** **Why can't a fellow ever once prefer, a girl who's merely me**

 **What's a matter with the man?  
** **What's a matter with the man?  
** **What's a matter with the man?!**


	6. Do I Love You

**Do I love you because you're beautiful?  
Or are you beautiful  
because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you  
A girl too lovely to  
be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful?  
Or are you wonderful  
Because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as beautiful as you seem? **

Lee's arms tightened around her small frame afraid she might disappear as the music from his stereo ended. Dinner and dancing, he had promised. Reservations were made, but just as he was putting on his suit jacket to leave his apartment, she appeared, almost out of thin air. He opened his door to find her standing there, looking beautiful in her emerald green dress. Thinking back to that day at the costume party so long ago, Lee smiled, _She really does look beautiful all dressed up._

"I hope you don't mind a change in plans but I thought a quiet evening at home might be nice for a change. We've been out to dinner five times in the last two weeks. Tonight, I thought a quiet night at home would be nice." Her stunning smile enveloped him, but the glint of...something in her eyes intrigued him. What exactly did she have planned? Whatever it was, he was going to enjoy it, of that he was sure.

 **(Maybe you're imagining me. And maybe I'm imagining you, too.)  
Am I making believe I see in you  
A man too perfect to  
be really true?**

Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
or are you wonderful  
because I want you?

Amanda had planned for this night for a while now, hoping that Lee would be receptive of her plans but wanting to surprise him just the same. He had been wonderful for not pushing her into a physical relationship before she was ready, and finally the time was right. He loved her, of that she was certain. Tonight they would take that final step into their relationship. They would make love. She was careful not to tip her hat and make Lee aware of her plans. She didn't tell him that the boys left with Joe this morning for a weekend trip to visit his parents, nor did she tell him that her mother had flown off with Captain Curt. The true coup though was sneaking into his apartment this morning when she was sure he had left for work and hiding clothes for the weekend in the back of his closet. Not only clothes but that sexy, little negligée that she had bought two months ago in hopes of this night happening.

 **Both:  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
or are you really as wonderful as you seem?**

Prince: (spoken)  
I've always dreamed it would happen like this  
and now it really has! I don't ever want this night to end.

Cinderella (spoken)  
Neither do I.

Lee once again tightened his arms around her now sleeping form. He couldn't believe what an incredible night this turned out to be. He had been happy to wait for her to be ready but he hadn't realized that she was ready. He laid feather-light kisses along her collarbone not wanting to wake her, she deserved her rest, but wanting to relive the sensations that they had just shared. He already thought she was wonderful, but now, well, wonderful didn't describe the woman curled up next to him. Not wanting to disturb her, Lee closed his eyes willing sleep to come. Whispering into the night air "Thank you for coming into my life, saving me. I love you, Amanda."

Amanda snuggled in closer and murmured in her sleep "I love you, Lee, I love you too."

 **Both:  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?  
**


End file.
